A liquid crystal display device and an organic EL (Electroluminescence) display device can be given as examples of a display device. In these display devices, each of a plurality of pixels formed on a substrate includes a liquid crystal element or an organic light emitting element (referred to below as a light emitting element) as a display element.
It is possible to provide flexibility to the entire display device by using a substrate having flexibility as the substrate. In this way, a display device having a curved shape or a display device which a user can freely deform are provided. In the case when display device is bent, as is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2016-126041, by bending the substrate so that a part which does not related to a display overlaps the display area, and it is possible to provide a display device in which the area ratio of the display area appears to be increased and having excellent design.